Maximum Ride: Dreams Are From the Heart
by H. E. Vaughn
Summary: Maximum Ride/NiGHTS crossover fic. What would happen if the flock somehow ended up in the Night Realm, with no way out but to defeat Wizeman, along with the help of a certain Princess of the Moon *Yes, me!* Fax, Niggy, NiGHTSxOC *OC is Tsuki* no flames


A/n: I know, I finally made a Maximum Ride fanfic! *squeal* I love that series! I couldn't put it down! I can't wait for WaterWings to come out! *squeal* (again) Don't ask why I'm so happy, I had a lot of cocolate and soda, so I'm hyper! Plus, my brother got a Wii for his 13th birthday on Saturday! (Today's Monday, 2 March 2009) Wellm anyways, here's my first Maximum Ride fanfic. It's a MR/NiGHTS crossover! Lots of Fax, some Niggy, and some NiGHTS/Tsuki (fancharacter). I might add my other characters in as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or NiGHTS. MR belongs to James Patterson, and I _think_ NiGHTS belongs to Sega, but I'm not sure.

~Ignore me, I'm a line break~

I can't believe it. I was standing here, staring down into the dark abyss that had just swallowed up half of my flock, and I wasn't doing anything about it.

I knew, I _knew_, I shouldn't have brought them here, to this dark world, but I still did, and look where it got me...

**/Don't be so hard on yourself, Max,/** Angel thought to me, squeezing my hand, **/We begged you to take us here. We should've listened to you. I'm sorry./**

Silence.

**/Nudge is sorry, too.../** I just stared into the black portal below us, that dark Nightmaren's words repeating in my head like a broken record.

_"You may be Maximum Ride, destined to save the waking world, but here, you're as useless as my youngest sister, and trust me, that's useless..."_ I sighed, thinking about what I'd do now, without half my flock. Scratch that, half of _myself_.

I couldn't survive without them, and I wouldn't. Not without Iggy, or Gazzy, and especially not without Fang. Angel giggled in my head.

**/You're crazy about each other.../** I chuckled lightly.

"You're right, Angel," I whispered, so both of their heads turned to me, "I'm in love with Fang..." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nudge shake her head an mouth 'finally'. Angel giggled and wrapped her small arms around my waist. I moved my hands and held both of them around the shoulders, hugging them gently.

"What'd you guys say we go after them?" I asked, looking at both of them. They both nodded curtly, and together, we quickly jumped off the cliff we were standing on, and into the small portal below us.

~Meanwhile~

Fang lifted his throbbing head gently from the stone floor. He quickly looked around. It was dark, and even his raptor vision wasn't superior enough to see in this darkness.

He heard a few light groans from beside him, he looked down, and saw Gazzy shifting lightly, being careful of the large bruises he recieved through the fight.

On his left, he could slightly see Iggy, still unconcious from being hit in the head with that electric blast.

_/Electric blast.../_ he thought, quickly remembering the few minutes before passing out. He was standing in front of Max, Iggy in front of Nudge, and the Gasman standing in front of his little sister.

But they were all hit with the electric blast, weren't they? Fang looked around again. Even though his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he still couldn't see the girls. Wait. He looked closer at a figure hanging on the wall, wrists chained up so high that their feet couldn't touch the ground, and was hanging as if dead.

_/Please, no.../ _he thought, _/...please, please, don't be Max, please!/_

"Relax, Fang..." said a female voice. He quickly stood, but held his head instead of doing an automatic 360, like he had planned.

"I'm not your enemy," said the voice. Fang looked up at the figure on the wall again. He could make it out now.

It was a young girl, about 16, maybe 17. Her brown hair flowed past her waist to her mid thigh. Her purple dress was torn all over, with cuts and bruises everywhere. She looked human, but her body seemed to hide catlike characteristics to it. She had a good figure, and her skin was sun-tanned. She wore black ballet slippers on her feet, with ribbons attached to it that were wrapped around her ankles.

All in all, she was very beautiful, even in the lack of light.

"T-Thank you," said the voice, which Fang now realized came from the girl, "but if my boyfriend heard you thinking all of that, he'd be all over your butt for it." She giggled slightly. Fang held back a chuckle.

"Who are you?" he asked lightly. The girl sighed, and slowly lifted her head. Her cheeks, though cut and bruised, were rosey, and her amber-brown eyes held a warmth to them that he had only seen in Max's eyes before. Her cherry-colored lips curled into a smile, not like ter Borcht **(A/n: Please, tell me I spelled that right!)**, but a sweet, friendly, gentle smile.

"I'm Hannah," she said, her white teeth dazzling, even in the dark, "and I'm Reala's youngest sister..." With that, Fang's eyes widened, and didn't even notice as Iggy and Gaz stirred and slowly awoke.

~Ignore me, I'm just a line break~

A/n: So, what'd you think? Love it, hate it, tell me! (Not if you hate it, please, because I don't respond to flames well, trust me. Last time I got a flame, I took it out on Onii-chan. BTW, Onii-chan is Josh, a friend from school.) Anyway, I know that that was long and detailed for a preface, or prolouge, or whatever you want to call it, but I was on a ROLL tonight! I played in the snow yesterday (Yay, snow in GA!), fell in the ICE (frozen snow in GA) today, played my brother's new Wii, and still managed to get somthing done. BTW, I started this story at 9:00 pm today, and I just finished it at 10:14 pm today, as well. Well, you know what to do! I won't update this story, unless I get 10 reviews for this preface/prolouge/introduction/whatevs you call it, so please press the little green button right below this _LONG_ Author's note, and send a sweet review to little old me! G'night!

xoxo,

~The Nightopian Princess~


End file.
